The invention relates to a mesh or netting comprising a number of longitudinal wires, which, in the vertical direction, are mutually connected by vertical weft wires. A mesh or netting of this type is widely used for fencing areas or grounds in which animals are to be isolated. Such animals may be chickens, rabbits, hare, sheep, pigs, deer, and the like. In certain cases different kinds of animals are to be separated from each other, and in other cases, the fence must be suited to keep a combination of different species inside the field. To that end there are a number of standard mesh or netting types, offering a variety of different heights, wire spacings and strengths.
Normally, all longitudinal wires of a fence are made of the same material, generally ferrous or steel wire, but also aluminum or copper are used. Usually, these materials are provided with a coating, such as zinc or plastic. The diameter or thickness of the longitudinal wires made of a material with a given tensile strength is governed by the magnitude of the forces that may possibly be exerted by the strongest animals that one wants to keep inside the field. The spacing between the longitudinal wires on the other hand is determined by the size of the smallest animals that must be retained. The result of these considerations is that the fences made to date are nearly always too strong at least over a part of the height.
Thus, for example, a type of known fence has spacings between the longitudinal wires which increase in the upward direction. More particularly, the five lowermost longitudinal wires may have a common spacing of say 5 cm., thereabove there is a group of 5 to 10 wires with a common spacing of 10 cm., and thereabove again 3 to 4 wires with a common spacing of 15 cm., possibly followed by some wires at a still higher level with a common spacing of 20 cm. Such fencings are used in wooded grounds. The wire strength, wich in practice generally correspond to the wire thickness, is then determined by the requirement that deer and other big game must be retained. Such big game, however, apply their forces exclusively on the upper half of the fence height. The result is that the strength in the lower part of the fence height is greater than necessary. Further, this drawback is made even worse due to the requirement that the spacings in the downward direction must be smaller to retain smaller animals, such as hare, so that on an average there are more wires per unit of height.